The Favourite
by Vaoni
Summary: Woody has always been the favourite toy. They never really minded. One Shot.


I really just love Toy Story. I saw the movie again and was inspired anew to write about Woody. This story is in the pov of Buzz.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Woody was always the favourite toy.

When Buzz used to play with Andy, he noticed the way that he looked at Woody. It was as if they shared something special, as if Andy knew something about the Sheriff. Of course, that was impossible. Toys couldn't speak in front of humans, no matter how much they wished to. He had yet to hear of any toy breaking that rule and he had never tested it himself.

Woody always slept on the bed. It was rare that he or Jessie shared that pleasure with Andy. Every night, Andy would grasp the toy in his hand, bound into bed and snuggle against him. He never spoke of it but he once saw Woody place his hand on Andy's. It was such a simple gesture but when he saw it, he had been sad. It had only been later in Andy's life that he realized why he felt that way.

One day, Woody didn't join Andy on the bed. He had tried not to look too sympathetic as Woody had explained, "Don't worry guys, he just forgot. He'll be over here in no time." But he never did come over to fetch the Sheriff. That night, the toy had pulled his hat over his eyes. He had watched Woody that night, the first of many spent in the chest, and he had seen the way he had looked to Andy's sleeping form.

Despite the hope Woody had, Andy never did sleep with him again. He caught the Sheriff once, bounding over the wooden floor and silently climbing up the covers to Andy. He had sighed at the sight of Woody sitting next to Andy's hand and staring at it. When he had put his own little plastic hand on the boy's finger, he had turned away. It was all he could do stop himself from rushing over with reassurances. Woody was their leader and he hated to admit it but they needed him. Every time he looked at the old toy, all he could see was a small plastic hand on top of a finger.

After that, Woody became more of their leader than ever. He threw himself into schemes and plans, into preparing for occasions and for the inevitable end that they all would face. It was only if they thought about it that the attic seemed awful. They were all surprisingly good at avoiding issues. Bo-peep was just a distant memory. And then, just at their worse, when all hope had been lost, Woody had stepped up as their leader and produced a new child for them to love.

They never forgot Andy and surprisingly, they continued to talk of him. Woody would never contribute to the conversation but he would watch them shrewdly, waiting for a chance to defend his world. He wouldn't stand for one negative word about Andy.

And then, just as they had expected, Bonnie had chosen her favourite toy.

He hadn't missed the slight look of disappointment in Jessie's eyes or the fact that she hardly ever left his side. He didn't mind, in fact, he liked the change in her. Rex didn't expect much and for such a seemingly thick toy, he was wise enough to simply let the issue be. Slinky tried to bring the issue up with him once but after a while it was obvious that his mouth would remain shut.

They were all quite happy in every other way. They had new friends, a new family and a new life. They were loved, played with and went to bed with smiles on their faces. Well, everyone except Woody that is.

Even when he was curled up in bed with Bonnie, her sweet face lined with a smile, Woody never placed his small plastic hand on hers. And eventually, Woody became more of an equal than a leader. He no longer devised schemes or climbed onto the bed just to _look_ at Bonnie.

They were never jealous.

They knew that being the favourite wasn't being the happiest. Every moment Woody spent with Andy was just another moment he'd have to forget. He didn't speak of him often but when he did, he'd either stare at the ground or look into the distance. He just knew that he was looking in Andy's direction, wherever that may be.

Sometimes, the old toy spoke of Andy, "Do you think he'll ever have kids?" They never knew just how to answer and would usually settled for looking at each other and mumbling a few words. They all knew that he waited for the day when a fully grown Andy would waltz through the door, holding a little boy or girl and speaking loudly, "Now, you take care of him, he used to be my favourite toy."

But that never did happen, even if Woody never stopped hoping.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
